


Keep Going

by OnyxSardonyx



Series: Keep Going [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Nonsupernatural AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxSardonyx/pseuds/OnyxSardonyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all stories have a Happily Ever After. This one does.</p>
<p>Drabbles and oneshots from the time after Going Through Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is far from complete, but I'll upload more bits quite frequently I hope. Expect some smut later on as well.

Sam's car isn't new; he wanted to rebuild Dean's Impala after the accident and he was certain Dean could have done it, but unfortunately, the car is totaled and beyond all hope.

But Sam's way of honouring Dean's memory is by buying another car that's similar as Dean would have scowled at any new built cars with air conditioning and parking assistance systems. As Lucifer gets into the car with him, he comments on it, and Sam explains with only a little bit of sadness in his voice.

Lucifer, who isn't himself a huge fan of vintage cars, makes sure to never mention it again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam isn't a great cook, but it feels like heaven to be able to taste something home-made again after the months of hospital food and prison food.  
So Lucifer shovels down the pasta with sauce like there's no tomorrow and can't stop smiling happily as he does.


	3. Chapter 3

They don't talk much about their relationship at first. When they come into Sam's flat, Lucifer takes advantage of them being alone to make out with Sam for several minutes; they cling to each other and giggle like small children and relish the feeling of being with each other.

They watch a movie that night, curled up against each other, and when it's time to go to bed, Lucifer takes the spare room. They haven't talked about it, but Lucifer is scared of moving too fast; he doesn't want to make Sam uncomfortable or force himself on him. It's going to take him a while to get used to living with him; it's going to take him even more time to get used to the idea of a relationship.

So they simply live as if they don't have any troubles; it's the semester holidays and Sam hasn't got a job, so they have a lot of time on their hands. They go shopping together, they make food together. Lucifer is a far better cook than Sam and Sam is glad to give him control over the kitchen. They watch movies together and take walks in the nearby forest with their hands intertwined. They kiss and they cuddle.

Eventually, they do define their relationship; Lucifer admits his fear of moving too fast and pushing Sam away, and Sam tells him about Jess and how he's had a hard time trusting people since.

Another day passes before Lucifer first tells Sam that he loves him. It's late at night when he does, the movie they've watched has finished and they're just lying on the sofa in the darkness, Sam lazily running a hand through Lucifer's hair and Lucifer listening to Sam's heartbeat.

The words simply come out, he didn't mean to say it and yet he can't think of any better moment for them.

"I love you."

Sam smiles and presses a kiss into his hair.

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

It takes another two days for Lucifer to move into Sam's room.

It happens almost accidentally; they've been lying on Sam's bed, watching silly videos on Youtube, and when Sam announces it's time for bed, Lucifer simply doesn't move. Instead, he clings on to Sam and Sam smiles mildly. He's not going to throw Lucifer out of his bed.

They fall asleep like that, and Sam realises he loves it. He simply loves lying in bed with Lucifer, spooning him and feeling the naked skin of Lucifer's torso under his fingers. He just loves Lucifer and he never wants to let go of him again.


End file.
